Queen Elinor
Queen Elinor is the deuteragonist in 2012 Pixar animated feature film Brave. She's the queen of the Scottish kingdom in Brave, ruling the throne alongside her husband, King Fergus, and is the mother of their eldest daughter, Princess Merida and three young triplet sons, Harris, Hubert and Hamish. She is voiced by Emma Thompson. Background A vision of grace, wisdom and strength of character, Queen Elinor is fiercely dedicated to the well being of her family and kingdom. As the diplomatic counterpoint to her more impulsive husband, King Fergus, Elinor carries the weight of the kingdom on her shoulders. Role in the Film Elinor is first seen playing hide-and-seek with her daughter Princess Merida on her birthday, then Elinor sees her husband King Fergus's bow on the table and asks him to not put it on the table until Fergus presents Merida with her own bow as a birthday present. Elinor nervously watches as Merida accidentally shoots her first arrow into the forest and goes to get it back. Merida comes back and says she saw Will O' the Wisps. Elinor explains that the wisps lead you to your fate but Fergus doesn't believe it. Suddenly, Mor'du attacks, and Elinor and Merida flee while Fergus stayed behind to fight the demon bear. Years later, Meida is a teenager that Elinor is trying to make her into a proper princess despite Merida's objection. At dinner one night, Elinor once again corrects Merida's to be a princess and confesses that a princess should not have weapons in her own opinion. After recieving three letters from Maudie, Elinor tells Merida that the three Lords are coming to present their suitors to compete for her hand in marraige. Not wanting any of this, Merida angrily storms out of the Great Hall to her bedroom then Elinor goes after her. Elinor enters her room telling her the story of a king who divided his kingdom for each of his four sons to rule but the eldest wanted to rule the entire land so he brought chaos and war that led to the downfall of his kingdom for following his own path. Merida refuses to listen and Elinor tells her to go through with it but Merida still doesn't want it. Moments later, Elinor is seen in the tapestry room sewing the family tapestry and talking to Fergus of what she would say to her daughter about her wishes if she would listen. Days later, the Lords arrive in DunBroch and Elinor prepares Merida in a tight formal dress, tells her to smile, and they all gather in the Great Hall for the presentation of the suitors. Each of the Lords present their sons and a brawl breaks out, Elinor was neither is not as pleased as Merida was. Elinor grabs Fergus and the Lords by their ears, then proclaims that only the firstborn of the great leaders may compete in the games. When Merida declares that she chooses archery, it was time for the Highland Games to begin. When the competion begins, Elinor tells the three suitors good luck. As each of the suitors shot arrows, she tries to silence Fergus and Merida chatting about each of the suitors until Wee Dingwall wins by accident. Merida appears on the field declaring she will shoot for her own hand to Elinor's shock. Elinor walks on the field telling Merida to stop while she shoots arrows in the bulleye of the first two ingoring her protests. When Merida shoots an arrow through Wee Dingwall's arrow through the target, she was horrified until she became furious with Merida. Elinor drags and throws Merida into the tapestry room as they argue with each other with Elinor calling her a child and Merida calling her a beast for trying to ruin her life. Merida then slices the family tapestry with Elinor separated from her hand and Elinor furiously throws her bow into the fire. Merida tearfully runs away from the castle as Elinor quickly fishes the bow from the fire feeling horribly guilty and starts weeping. Later that evening, Elinor notices Merida came home and enters the kitchen relieved that she was home. Elinor was given a cake and eats a piece then suddenly she starts feeling sick. Merida escorts Elinor to her chambers and puts her in bed until Elinor started transforming into a bear. Elinor is horrified that she had been turned into a bear because Merida had seen The Witch, Merida helps Elinor escape the castle with her brother's help. They both journey back to the Witch's cottage but they find her gone. Then they find the witch's cauldron with a ghostly image of the Witch telling them that they has until the second sunrise to break the spell or her Elinor will remain a bear forever. The Witch tells Merida the way to do it was to remember the riddle "Fate be changed look inside, mend the bond torn by pride." Confused, Merida accidentally sabatoges the cottage, so Merida and Elinor take shelter in the remains of the cottage for the night. Merida has a dream about a memory of her as a child with Elinor as they are both are singing "Noble Maiden Fair" together. The next morning, Elinor brings some berries and water for breakfast until Merida explained that the berries are poisonous Nightshade berries and the water had worms in it. So Merida and Elinor head to a creek to catch a fish and Merida then teaches her how to catch a fish as they both started bonding. Then Elinor heads into the forest and Merida goes after her until she notices that Elinor was not herself and started attacking her until she regained conscious. They see a trail of will o' the wisps and follow them to the ruins of a castle. Merida falls through the floor into a throne room and realizes it was the kingdom from the story Elinor was telling her about. Merida sees a stone with three figures and a split stone with the fourth figure and realizes that the curse has happened before when the prince seeked to change his fate that resulted his kingdom's downfall and then became Mor'du. Then she sees Mor'du and he attacks her until she barely escapes with Elinor's help and they flee back to the Ring of Stones. Merida realizes that Elinor will become like Mor'du unless she sews the tapestry back together to "mend the bond torn by pride" in hopes it will break the spell. That night, they both sneak into the castle under the castle, through a well. Then they sneak through the kitchen and peeked into the Great Hall to see Fergus and the lords behind barricades and weapons flying through the air. They were on the brink of war so Merida tries to tell Elinor that she must stop them but Elinor can't and it was up to Merida to stop this madness. Merida walks into the middle of the room as Elinor posed as one of Fergus's stuffed bears signs to Merida the message that they should be free to follow their hearts and Elinor was so proud of Merida. A guard staring at Elinor's frozen pose so Merida distracts everyone by telling them to got to the cellar to celebrate. When everyone is gone, Elinor was hugs her and they both head to the tapestry room. As Merida was looking for thread and needles, Elinor turned wild again and Fergus enters the room and she attacks him. When Elinor snaps out of it, she sees that she has hurt Merida and flees to the forest, and Merida tries to tell Fergus that it was Elinor but doesn't listen and locks her in the tapestry room for protection as he and the Lords go after Elinor. Elinor runs through the forest with Fergus, the Lords and their sons, and the soldiers chasing her. Elinor is captured and was about to be killed by Fergus until Merida interferes. Suddenly, Mor'du appears and attacks the soldiers and Fergus. When he attacks Merida, Elinor breaks free fromt the ropes and saves Merida just in time and starts fighting Mor'du. After slamming Elinor into one of the stones, he turns to kill Merida until Elinor lured him into smashing agains a cracked stone which then crushes him to his death. They notice a wisp coming from his body revealing the image of the prince and then disapears. Merida realizes it is the second sunrise and grabs the tapestry and throws it around Elinor but realizes nothing's happening. When Merida thinks she failed, she tearfully hugs her mother and apologizes for everything and that she loves her. Then the tapestry magically seals and Merida feels a human hand touching her hair and realizes Elinor is human again. Fergus comes and hugs his wife and daughter and kisses Elinor. Merida reminds her she is naked under the tapesty and Fergus tells the lords not to look as the triplets turned back into humans come running naked and hugging their parents and sister. Later, Merida and Elinor are sewing a new tapestry together of Merida and Elinor as a bear until they are called to the docks to say goodbye to the Lords and then they both ride on their horses and journey around Scotland making their bond stronger than before. Gallery Category:Queens Category:Disney characters Category:Brave characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Females Category:Scottish characters Category:Royalty Category:Mothers Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Wives Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Bears Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Pixar Deuteragonists Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters Under Spells